Diary of Snake
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Hai diary, namaku Snake. Tidak tidak, ini bukan Dan maupun Emily yang menulis, tapi aku. Kata Sebastian, aku bisa menulis apa saja disini, semacam media mencurahkan isi hati, kurang lebih. Jadi, maukah kau mendengar ceritaku? Canon / Snake POV / mind to leave your review? :)


Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji will always owned by Toboso Yana**. Kalo emang si teteh mau ngasih Kuroshitsuji ke aku, aku bakal bikin Snake jadi tokoh major dan bikin SnakexIris xD mwahahahahah *dihajar*

Warning: karena aku ga pinter bikin fic dengan POV orang pertama, jadi kuharap kalian ga menyalahkan keabalan fic ini xD no romance, typos yang kemungkinan bakal selalu ada ( sebelum publish aku selalu cek typo tapi pasti adaaaaaa aja yang nyangkut )

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Ha-Hai _diary …_

Hmm … Bagaimana aku harus memulainya ya? Ah ya, perkenalkan namaku Snake. Bukan-bukan, ini aku yang menulis, bukan Dan, ataupun Emily. Oh, kau pasti bingung siapa itu Dan dan Emily bukan? Mereka adalah teman-temanku. Kau tidak perlu takut, _diary, _mereka sama sekali tidak menggigit kecuali kalau aku perintah kok.

Seperti yang kau lihat, mereka adalah sebagian kecil dari teman-temanku, tapi kurasa lebih baik kuperkenalkan dulu yang ada di sini saja, ya?

Yang sedang berada di bahuku ini Wordsworth dan Emily. Wordsworth memiliki kulit berwarna kuning cerah sedangkan Emily berwarna perak. Oh, mereka mengucapkan salam padamu. Kalau yang sedang berada di atas meja itu Oscar―yang berkulit coklat gelap, Wilde―saudara Oscar, Beatrice―dia yang sedang melihat ke arahmu dari atas, serta Goethe.

Kalau yang sedang berada di bawah kakiku―sebentar mereka sedang naik ke atas … Ah mereka adalah Keats dan Webster. Mulut mereka belepotan karena baru saja makan. Oh mereka juga mengucapkan hai padamu. Dan yang berada di dekat telingaku bernama Dan. Dia masih sangat kecil, ya? Tentu saja karena ia adalah ular terkecil di dunia, hehehe.

Sekian perkenalan dengan ular-ularku. Sekarang …. Apa yang harus kutulis lagi ya? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, _diary?_

.

.

.

_**Diary of Snake**_

_**taintedIris**_

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu ada, _diary, _sampai suatu hari Black―maksudku Sebastian―datang menghampiriku dan memberikan dirimu padaku. Dia bilang aku bisa melatih kemampuan menulisku sembari menuliskan kegiatanku di sini dikala bosan.

Katanya, sebagai media mencurahkan isi hati―seingatku.

Oh ya, kau tidak tahu siapa Sebastian ya? Dia itu adalah kepala _butler _di rumah ini menggantikan Tanaka yang memang sudah tua. Kerjanya luar biasa sekali, _diary. _Dia bisa memperbaiki kebun yang dihancurkan Finny dalam semalam, maupun dapur yang diledakkan oleh Bard. Bahkan piring-piring yang dipecahkan Mayleen entah bagaimana bisa betul lagi seperti semula.

Seperti sihir, bukan? Tapi dia tidak sedikit pun terlihat seperti penyihir.

Lagipula dia baik sekali padaku. Dia mengajarkanku cara menulis, walaupun memang dia harus menguras habis kesabarannya untuk mengajariku. Kau tahu, belajar menulis itu sulit sekali. Aku memang bisa membaca, tapi aku tidak bisa menulis.

Katanya, _footman _seorang Phantomhive itu harus pandai membaca dan menulis.

Oh ya omong-omong aku belum menceritakan tentang diriku sendiri ya? Hmm seperti yang kau tahu, namaku Snake. Dulu aku adalah _snake charmer aka _pawang ular di _Noah Ark Circus_, namun sekarang aku adalah seorang _footman _keluarga Phantomhive.

Kau tidak tahu _footman? _Itu loh orang yang selalu ikut dengan tuannya saat sang tuan bepergian. Asyik 'kan?

Ah, dan aku pertama kali berkenalan dengan Smile―maksudku Ciel Phantomhive, dan ***coretBlackcoret* **Sebastian saat aku masih berada di _Noah Ark Circus_ yang sekarang hanya tinggal nama. Saat itu Ciel dan Sebastian sedang menyamar untuk menyelidiki kasus penculikan yang dilakukan oleh Joker dan kawan-kawan. Pada awalnya aku tak percaya dengan mereka, bahkan aku berusaha untuk menyerang Ciel, namun anak itu malah mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan mengajakku bergabung di rumahnya sementara ia akan mencari Joker dan teman-teman yang telah melarikan diri entah kemana.

Ia adalah orang kedua yang mau menerimaku dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Joker yang pertama tentu saja.

Oh ya, aku belum bercerita tentang Joker dan teman-teman, 'kan? Mereka adalah temanku yang pertama. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengajakku bergabung di _Noah Ark Circus_ saat mereka melihatku pertama kali saat aku sedang dipajang di balik jeruji. Dan tentu saja saat itu aku amatlah senang. Aku menerima tawaran mereka dan bergabung di _Noah Ark Circus_. Mereka memberiku pakaian, makan, dan tempat tinggal untukku. Mereka bahkan mengijinkanku membawa teman-temanku walau kuyakin mereka pasti kerepotan dibuatnya.

Bagiku mereka adalah keluargaku yang pertama. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mau mengulurkan tangan mereka padaku meskipun wujudku tidak jelas begini.

Selama ini orang-orang selalu memandangku dengan tatapan takut dan jijik karena tubuhku yang penuh dengan sisik ular serta teman-temanku yang selalu berada di sampingku, namun Ciel dan Joker bisa menerimaku dan melihatku seakan aku ini sama dengan mereka.

Aku bahagia, sungguh.

Oh ya, aku juga belum bercerita tentang teman-temanku yang lain yang sudah kusebutkan di awal. Mereka adalah Tanaka, Mayleen, Bard, dan Finny. Tanaka adalah mantan kepala _butler _pada saat Vincent Phantomhive masih menjadi kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Kata Mayleen, tuan Vincent dan istrinya Rachel telah meninggal saat usia Ciel masih amat belia.

Pada saat itu aku baru mengerti kenapa Ciel terlihat berbeda dengan anak-anak seusianya. Ternyata ia memanggul beban yang berat sebagai kepala keluarga Phantomhive, padahal usianya baru 14 tahun.

Oh ya, Tanaka suka sekali meminum teh, pembawaannya begitu tenang dan hangat. Terkadang ia suka mengajakku ke taman belakang untuk menikmati teh hijau bersamanya sembari menikmati pemandangan senja.

Dan aku baru tahu kalau teh hijau itu enak. Beliau bilang teh hijau adalah minuman khas Jepang.

Kadang-kadang Tanaka suka menceritakanku tentang negeri kelahirannya, Jepang. Aku saat itu baru tahu ternyata ada negara lain selain Inggris dan pulau tempat kelahiranku tentu saja.

Aku jadi ingin melihat Jepang, hehehe.

Oh ya, dan ternyata Tanaka itu adalah ahli bela diri. Kalau kau tidak tahu bela diri itu apa, bela diri itu adalah sejenis teknik berkelahi yang menggunakan tangan dan kaki. Tanpa senjata.

Tanaka hebat sekali, bukan?

Dan Tanaka tidak takut dengan teman-temanku. Itu poin hebat lain darinya.

Hmm, yang kedua adalah Mayleen. Dia adalah _maid _satu-satunya di Phantomhive Manor. Kerjaannya setiap hari adalah membersihkan rumah sekaligus menghancurkannya. Kenapa kubilang menghancurkannya? Karena setiap hari pasti ada saja yang ia hancurkan, seperti piring, _tea set_ kesayangan Ciel, pokoknya apapun.

Katanya penglihatannya buruk. Lalu, apa gunanya kacamata yang ia gunakan? Bukankah itu untuk membantunya melihat dengan jelas?

Dan saat kutanyakan hal tersebut kepada Bard, dia bilang kacamata itu sebenarnya tidak cocok untuk Mayleen, namun gadis itu bersikeras untuk mengenakannya karena kacamata itu adalah pemberian Ciel.

Wow, dia adalah _maid _yang hebat 'kan?

Dan aku juga baru tahu Mayleen adalah seorang _sniper, _itu loh orang yang ahli menembak. Kata Bard penglihatan jarak jauh Mayleen itu amatlah tajam.

Untung saja dia tidak membenci teman-temanku, kalau tidak mungkin saja teman-temanku tidak ada di sini sekarang.

Yup, dia adalah orang lain yang bisa menerimaku serta teman-temanku. Walau ia ceroboh, ia adalah gadis yang luar biasa!

Nah orang ketiga adalah Bard, lelaki yang kuceritakan tadi. Ia adalah seorang koki yang bahkan memasak saja tidak bisa, sehingga Sebastianlah yang bekerja menggantikannya. Kau mau tahu apa yang ia kerjakan di dapurnya? Jawabannya adalah menghancurkannya. Entah alat apa yang ia sembunyikan di sana, yang jelas kata Finny jangan datang ke dapur bersama pria itu kalau aku masih sayang nyawa.

Mungkin ia menyimpan banyak bahan peledak di sana.

Oh ya, kata Finny, Bard itu adalah mantan prajurit Inggris yang satu-satunya selamat saat perang melawan Rusia kalau tidak salah, aku lupa. Pantas saja lelaki itu hobi sekali meledakkan dapur―itu pikirku pada awalnya.

Namun pemikiran itu berubah pada saat aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Bard sambil mengupas kulit wortel yang bahkan lelaki itu tidak bisa lakukan. ( ternyata pergi ke dapur bersama Bard tidak seburuk yang Finny katakan pada awalnya ) Ia bercerita banyak hal padaku, dari saat pertama kali ia di-_training _menjadi prajurit, kehidupannya di medan perang, hingga kepedihannya saat sang kepala prajuritnya bahkan tidak menghiraukan peringatannya hingga berakhir dengan kematian semua rekannya di medan perang.

Kehidupanku di sana berat. Bahkan aku tidak bisa memasak dan makan dengan tenang karena kita tidak tahu kapan musuh akan datang―katanya.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa lelaki itu selalu meledakkan dapur. Ia hanya belum terbiasa.

Dan ternyata ia adalah orang yang hebat. Ia mampu berdiri tegar meskipun masa lalunya begitu kelam, juga karena ia tidak takut padaku ataupun teman-temanku. Walaupun awalnya ia takut sih, hehe.

Ah ya, aku belum menceritakan kepadamu tentang Finny ya? Dia adalah tukang kebun keluarga Phantomhive. Tugasnya adalah menata kebun kediaman Phantomhive yang amaaaaaaat luas menjadi indah. Tapi kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan?

Menghancurkannya. Hingga rata dengan tanah. Hebat, bukan?

Tidak, tidak, bukannya ia bermaksud melakukannya, hanya saja ia tak sanggup untuk mengendalikan tenaganya, begitu yang ia ceritakan padaku. Sebelum ia menjadi bagian dari kediaman Phantomhive, ia adalah manusia yang dijadikan sebagai alat percobaan oleh sekelompok ilmuwan yang tak bertanggungjawab. Setiap hari tubuhnya disuntikkan dengan entah cairan apa, dan ia harus membunuh temannya sendiri untuk bertahan hidup.

Mengerikan bukan?

Sampai pada akhirnya kekuatannya melebihi batas dan ia menyerang seluruh peneliti yang menyiksanya, kabur dari sana dan akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Ciel dan Sebastian.

Saat itu Finny menunjukkan sebuah logo yang tertulis di lehernya di balik topi jerami yang selalu ia kenakan. Ia bilang ia sangat membenci tanda itu hingga ia ingin mencabik kulit lehernya hanya agar tanda itu tak ada lagi di tubuhnya.

Namun saat itu Ciel memberikan topi jerami itu padanya, dan berkata untuk menutupinya dengan benda itu. Ciel berkata Finny tak perlu membenci tanda itu karena tanda itu adalah sebagai penghargaan karena ia mampu bertahan hidup.

Hebat, sungguh hebat.

Dan kau tahu? Finny tidak takut pada teman-temanku, ia bahkan sering bermain dengan mereka. Yah setidaknya Finny tidak membunuh teman-temanku dengan tenaga luar biasanya.

Hmm, menurutmu apa yang harus kutulis lagi ya, _diary? _Oh ya, aku belum menceritakanmu tentang Ciel ya?

Ciel sendiri adalah tuanku sekaligus kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Dia adalah orang yang cepat _badmood, _wajahnya selalu masam setiap hari. Namun ia adalah seorang yang amat jenius, karena ia bahkan dalam usia semuda itu telah membawa Perusahaan Phantom dalam masa keemasan.

Kau tidak tahu perusahaan Phantom? Itu loh perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang mainan dan makanan.

Namun di balik wajah masam dan sifatnya yang pemarah, Ciel adalah pria yang sangat baik dan _gentleman! _Kau mau tahu kenapa?

Aku sudah mengatakan padamu di awal kalau ia menerimaku apa adanya dan menganggapku sama dengan orang lain, namun ada lagi yang lain.

Saat itu adalah saat aku menjalankan tugasku sebagai _footman _keluarga Phantomhive. Jujur, saat itu aku merasa amatlah gugup, canggung dan tidak nyaman. Tidak nyaman karena teman-temanku dimasukkan ke dalam kotak kayu di gudang kapal, selain itu karena aku masih kurang terbiasa memakai pakaian ini serta berada di luar dengan orang-orang yang pandangannya tertuju padaku membuatku semakin gugup.

Apalagi saat ada yang membicarakan tentang tubuhku yang bersisik, jujur saat itu aku sangat sedih.

Namun Ciel maju di depanku dan membelaku, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peduli dengan kata-kata orang lain karena dialah yang memilihku. Dan Ciel mengatakan padaku untuk lebih percaya diri dan berani untuk mengangkat kepalaku, karena aku adalah _footman _seorang Phantomhive.

_See_? Dia itu lelaki yang sangat hebat walaupun usianya jauh lebih muda dariku. Dan aku begitu terharu mendengar kata-katanya.

Dan dia adalah seorang _gentleman _sejati. Dia selalu mengutamakan wanita sebelum dirinya sendiri. Seperti saat ia mengutamakan _Lady _Elizabeth, tunangannya, untuk naik ke atas kotak kayu saat kami diserang oleh makluk-makluk aneh yang berusaha untuk memakan kami. Dan aku pun tidak tinggal diam, tentu saja aku membantu tuanku itu naik ke atas.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sebastian muncul yang dengan kekuatan apa ia berhasil membunuh semua makluk itu tanpa luka segorespun pada tubuhnya.

Benar-benar hebat.

Dan saat kami berhasil menuju dek kapal, Ciel memilih untuk menyelamatkanku dan Lady Elizabeth terlebih dahulu, dan ia pergi bersama Sebastian untuk mengalahkan monster-monster itu. Padahal aku adalah pelayannya, seharusnya ia yang aku lindungi bukannya ia yang melindungiku.

Ia bahkan memarahiku saat aku berusaha untuk melawan, dan Sebastian membuat _Lady _Elizabeth pingsan karena gadis itu bersikeras untuk ikut dengan Ciel.

Saat itu aku beru menyadari, ternyata mereka adalah orang-orang yang luar biasa.

Dan mereka kembali dengan selamat, saat pagi telah datang dengan darah yang membasahi kedua tubuh mereka. Sebastian pun nampaknya amat kelelahan. Tak pernah kulihat dia dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Ia adalah sosok _butler _yang hebat. Aku juga ingin menjadi _footman _yang hebat sepertinya suatu saat nanti.

Karena itu sekarang aku belajar dengan giat untuk menjadi _footman _yang lebih baik lagi. Walau kadang aku sering berbuat kesalahan dan mengakibatkan makin menumpuknya tugas Sebastian, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menjadi seorang yang hebat. Seorang yang dengan percaya diri mampu berjalan di depan orang lain dengan langkah tegap dan kepala terangkat. Seorang _footman _yang akan selalu mengabdi kepada sang tuan dengan setia sampai ajal menjemput.

Ini sumpahku, aku akan tetap setia berada di sisi Ciel sampai ia tidak membutuhkanku lagi.

Ah ya, dan aku akan terus mencari Joker dan teman-teman walau aku tahu itu akan sulit sekali. Aku yakin suatu saat aku dapat bertemu dengan mereka.

Hei _diary, _jangan kau pikir sekarang aku sedang bersantai. Aku sudah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan hari ini, kok! Hanya saja aku sedang menghabiskan waktu senggangku dengan mengobrol denganmu karena Tanaka, Finny, Bard, dan Mayleen sedang pergi untuk menonton pertandingan _cricket _di tempat Ciel bersekolah. Sebastian juga ikut ke sana.

Haaah, rumah sepi sekali saat ini.

Ah, bel rumah berbunyi. Kurasa itu adalah orang yang mengantar bahan makanan untuk seminggu ke depan. Aku harus menghampirinya sekarang.

Yah sekalian melatih kepercayaan diriku. Aku akan tetap berusaha walau orang itu melihatku dengan takut atau bagaimana. Aku akan menjadi _footman _yang baik!

Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu ya, _diary. _Kalau ada waktu aku pasti akan menulis di sini. Semoga kau tak bosan mendengar ceritaku. Dan aku yakin pasti saat kita bertemu lagi akan banyak hal menarik yang akan kutulis. Hehehe, aku yakin kau sekarang amat penasaran. Tapi kuharap kau akan sabar menunggu.

Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi.

Salam,

Snake.

.

.

Buku bersampul merah gelap itu tertutup. Pena bulu pun tersandar di samping wadah berisi tinta yang kini telah ditutup. Sosok berambut keperakan itu mengenakan jas hitam berekornya, mengancingnya dengan rapi, lalu mengenakan sarung tangannya yang sebelumnya ia lepas karena takut noda tinta mengenainya.

Ia melangkah dengan tegap, wajahnya terangkat. Ia berjalan semakin menjauh diiringi dengan ular-ular yang mengekorinya, meninggalkan si buku yang tertidur rapi di atas meja. Senyum nampak pada wajahnya yang bersisik, iris berwarna kuning cerah itu begitu bercahaya dengan kepercayaan diri yang ia pupuk dalam hatinya.

Ia pasti bisa. Ia akan menjadi _footman _yang hebat suatu saat nanti. Ia akan menjadi orang yang percaya diri dan ia akan menghadapi dunia dengan berani.

Ia terus melangkah, hingga ia dapat melihat pintu besar di depannya, di mana ia yakini si pengantar barang telah berdiri di sana menunggu pintu dibukakan dengan sabar. Dan ia pun membuka pintu itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat keterkejutan dan ketakutan yang kentara dari wajah si pengantar pesanan, namun ia tidak akan gentar kali ini. Ia pun membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu. Apakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

.

Karena ia adalah Snake, _footman _seorang Phantomhive sekaligus mantan _snake charmer _dari _Noah Ark Circus._

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hyaaaah akhirnya kesampaian bikin fic buat Snake *jerit bahagia* dia ini adalah tokoh minor favoritku, selain Earl Grey dan Lau. Kalo untuk tokoh major, pasti Ciel dooooonnggggg *ngejerit ala fangirl kesetanan*

Nggh, karena fic Snake itu dikit banget, makanya aku bikin fic ini untuknya. Apalagi dia munculnya dikit-dikit di manga, di anime pun ga ada. Snake itu kayak anak tiri :'v

Jadi, mind to RnR? Kritik, saran pasti akan kuterima dengan senang hati kok


End file.
